


【锤基】海的“女儿”（两锤一基）

by YSBLSW



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe;, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YSBLSW/pseuds/YSBLSW
Summary: 人鱼锤X王子基；轻微贱虫两锤一基（雷一锤+雷三锤+雷一基）





	1. Chapter 1

很久很久以前，蔚蓝深海尽头的海底传闻拥有无限的宝藏，珍珠、玛瑙、金子、钻石.....任何你能说得出口的珍宝那里应有尽有，因为那里就是传说中沉入海底的古国阿斯加德。

当然，正如每一位公主都有骑士，每一宝藏都有恶龙一样，阿斯加德的守护者正是一头名为耶梦加得的尘世巨蟒。

数千年以来无数渔夫和海盗都对那座神秘的海底之城趋之若鹜，纷纷想航行到那里去打败耶梦加得，获得宝藏。然而，毫无疑问，他们甚至连位于巨蟒居住之地前的迷雾林都未能通过，更不要说见到耶梦加得的尾巴就已弹尽粮绝，只能灰溜溜的空手而归。然而这并不能阻止人们对于海底珍宝的向往，征服这块宝藏不仅仅代表富可敌国的财富，也代表着此人能拥有在海上无可争夺的地位。种种诱惑吸引着一代又一代的人们前扑后继的向着阿斯加德出发。然而1000年过去了，从未有人到达过那遥远的世界尽头。

直到500年前，一位最骁勇善战的勇士斥资成功搭建了一艘史无前例的巨大船只——索尔号，据说其大小甚至能与海底阿斯嘉德最恢宏的金宫相较高低。索尔号的名字正是来源于北欧神话中雷霆之神的威名，勇士希望索尔号能像雷神的雷霆一般劈开重重乌云，在电闪雷鸣之际杀死巨蟒得到宝藏。

索尔号建筑好之日，勇士集合了百位最优秀、熟练的水手，一共101人在一个阳光明媚之日向着目标出发。

“传说中，勇士成功穿过迷雾林见到了耶梦加得，世界的尽头被血腥之气所覆盖，他们大战了十天十夜，但是最后只有一位水手乘坐着几乎烧毁殆尽的索尔号狼狈的回来了，其余100人连着那位勇士都再也没能回来。那位水手后来说他之所以能幸存全是因为那尘世之蛇耶梦加得要他带话回来：‘离开我的地盘，永远别再回来，不然来一个，我就杀一个。’那次之后，人们便不再寻找阿斯加德了，毕竟就连最勇猛的勇士都丧命于此。渐渐的阿斯加德和耶梦加得就成为了一个深藏于海底的传说。海洋也从那之后就成为阿斯加德的领地，任何国家或者人都不得靠近深海，只能在较浅的水域活动。不过因为海洋的面积实在太大，就算是潜水域也是很大的面积了。那之后，陆地上曾经有很长一段时间内连年战乱，生灵涂炭，之后7位强大的领主体会到了和平的可贵，便达成协议互不侵犯，后来就形成了我们现在的七国。”约顿海姆王后法布提说罢合上了书本，“故事时间结束了，你该睡觉了Loki。”说着在儿子的额头上落下一吻。

“妈妈你能再讲一遍吗？”小Loki眨巴着继承于他父亲劳菲的绿眸，拉着法布提的手轻轻的摇了摇。法布提无奈一笑，“好吧，亲爱的，不过这次完了之后你就得睡觉了。”“遵命，我的王后陛下。”小Loki调皮地模仿着劳菲对待妻子无奈妥协时的模样回答着，一下逗笑了法布提。

法布提再次合上书本时，“妈妈你相信阿斯加德是真的吗？”小Loki拉着法布提的手缓缓问道。法布提先是愣住了一下，接着慈爱一笑，“当然啦亲爱的，你知道吗？传说阿斯加德不只有珍宝，还有美人鱼呢。”

“美人鱼？那是什么？”

“他们是一种最美丽的生物，他们上半身与人无异，下半身有着鱼的尾巴。”弗丽嘉耐心的解释道，“听说他们的眼泪可以变成珍珠，他们的歌声可以迷惑人心，这可能就是为什么从来都没有人能通过迷雾林吧。”

“半人半鱼？上半身是人，下半身却是黏黏糊糊的鱼尾巴，真奇怪，那我以后可得离他们远点儿。”小Loki撇了撇嘴，一脸嫌弃的说道。法布提看着儿子的样子不禁失笑出声，“早点休息吧亲爱的。”说着慈爱地摸了摸Loki的头，吹灭了床头的蜡烛。

现在的Loki还不知道flag是个什么样的东西。

 

十三年后

“啊！”约顿海姆皇宫中传出了侍卫的尖叫，他端着的餐盘也应声落地。在约顿海姆王宫里如果有人尖叫，那么原因无他，一定是因为……

“Loki！”约顿王后法布提的声音传遍了整个王宫。

“Sorry，mother.”Loki眨了眨狡黠的眸子，冲着房间内回应着自己的母亲。

“抱歉我的朋友，just bit of fun, right?”Loki一脸“歉意”地看着刚刚被自己戏弄的侍卫道了歉。

“Loki进来。”法布提在房间内说道。“好的，妈妈。”天不怕地不怕就怕法布提的Loki只好乖巧地整理了下自己的衣服，轻声地敲了敲房门，不一会儿房内的侍女就为她们的王子殿下打开了房门。

“妈妈。”即将成年的小王子十分意气风发，他的黑发刚好及肩，质感犹如上好的丝绸般柔顺，大大的绿眸比最耀眼的绿玛瑙还翠绿，如果盯着那双眼睛看的话，只会让人感觉迷失在了森林中。Loki小王子的美貌自然是不用说，他的儒雅、谦和、彬彬有礼更是在七国都远近闻名，不知七国上上下下有多少少女和公主都将他视为自己的白马王子，日思夜想地盼望着能嫁给这样一位王子。

法布提看着眼前一表人才的独子，自是喜爱得不得了。Loki什么都好，就是这个顽皮、爱捉弄人的性子不知道是随谁。法布提慈爱地拉过Loki坐在她的旁边摸了摸Loki的头，随即便想到了叫Loki过来的原因，王后叹了一口无奈地说道：“Loki你也快成年了，你父亲准备在你生日那天举办一个宴会，你…好好准备一下。”闻听此言的Loki微微愣了愣，待他反应过来之后便默默地看着自己的母亲，“是父亲的意思吗？”

一位适龄的公主因为爱情嫁给一位英俊的王子，从此过上了幸福的生活基本已经成为了童话故事的标准结局。作为王子的Loki想必也不例外，在成年之后娶一位早已安排好的公主，从此以后“happily ever after”。

法布提没有接话，只是无奈的看着Loki，“作为一个母亲，我也希望你能自己选择未来，Loki，能做你一切你想做的事，无论是环游七国还是什么，只要你开心才是最重要的。但是你是一位王子，有着你的责任。”

“我知道了。”Loki表面上垂下头答应着，心里却在盘算着些什么。法布提伸出手捧起了Loki的脸，“前几天请帖已经快马送往各国了，”说着法布提抬头看了看Loki的神色，小王子听闻这话不由得在心里骂了句脏话。

合着他自己的“相亲宴”他自己是最后知道的？一切全部都安排好了才来通知他？他只需要准时穿着华服出席，再挑选，哦不，挑选？哼，说不定老劳菲连“挑选”的对象都已经为他决定好了。接下来呢？迎娶他“自己挑选”的公主，从此以后过上老劳菲给他安排好的未来，王子公主相爱一生一世，可真是一个happily ever after啊！

可拉倒吧，这和一个傀儡有什么区别？！

王子的责任？见鬼去吧！这可不是他Loki Laufeyson！

想到这里，Loki心里不由得开始盘算一个小王子大逃亡的计划。考虑到法布提对自己的了解程度，自己得不动声色地先同意这场荒谬的相亲晚宴，然后趁他们放松警惕时再溜之大吉。

法布提仔细地观察了Loki的神色后发现对方面色如常，好似接受了劳菲的安排，心里不由得一松，继续道：“这次一共十九位公主将会出席。不过你父亲已经答应了，你可以在宴会上随便挑选一位公主，如果能让你感到些安慰的话。”

……

之后Loki和法布提聊了聊一些其他事，脑海中的逃走计划也渐渐成型。他准备在离开法布提这里后立即离开，等到自己成年礼的宴会过后再回来。请帖已发，各国也都已经回复，这时再取消宴会想必是不可能的，劳菲那么爱面子的人绝不会愿意丢什么“自己的儿子居然因为不想听从他的安排，从他手下逃了”这种面子，所以劳菲一定会想办法处理这场宴会，至于劳菲究竟要怎么处理那就不关他Loki的事了，毕竟这可是劳菲自己搞出来的幺蛾子，他自己解决去吧。如果各国来参加宴会却发现宴会主角不在了，一个恼羞成怒宣布不与约顿海姆联姻了岂不更好，自己以后联姻的问题都能解决，还能把老劳菲气个半死，简直一举两得，想到这里Loki的内心都快笑开了花。

不过，要逃到哪里呢？在陆地上如果约顿海姆与其他国家联合地毯式搜索自己恐怕很容易就会找到自己。那么…就得找一个不受到七国控制的地方——海洋！想来想去，Loki觉得去海上是最好的选择，首先海洋上是阿斯加德的领域，也就是最安全的地方，其次自己一直长在深宫从未出过海，对蔚蓝的海洋一直充满向往和好奇，这次刚好可以满足自己的好奇心。真是一个两全其美的好法子。Loki不由得自豪又兴奋地想到。

即将离开房间前，Loki想到自己的离去不由得不舍的吻了吻法布提的手，叮嘱她要照顾好自己后，便生怕法布提看出什么，快步离开了王后的房间。

法布提看着小儿子的行为虽然于平时无异，但是她了解的Loki绝不像是会这么甘心随别人摆布…..

法布提在Loki即将打开房门时叫住了他：“Loki等等。”

Loki心里一沉，挤出一个无辜的笑容慢慢转过身问道：“怎么了，妈妈？”

“Wade。”法布提便摇铃让自己的骑士进来。“hi，小王子~”Wade贱贱的声音立刻传了进来。

明明“小王子”是大家对Loki的爱称，但是每次听Wade叫出口总有一种变味的感觉，这个爱称在Wade的嘴里就仿佛是那个前任雇佣兵后为了报恩法布提成为了王后骑士的家伙，对于他从小长在王宫里“娇生惯养”的嘲讽一般。Loki瞪了一眼仍然笑眯眯的Wade，但当Loki想到自己的小骑士Peter时，便摇了摇自己的骑士佩剑，冲着Wade挑衅地笑了笑。Wade那个家伙想必也没想过自己会有爱上别人的那一天吧，这世间真是一物降一物啊。

“Wade会送你回房间，这几天也会陪着你，Loki你就乖乖待在你自己的房间，别调皮。”

只能说最了解Loki的非法布提莫属。本来已经做好打算的Loki突然被法布提的这一举动给破坏了。

我才不会乖乖的参加那个该死的宴会。离开了王后房间的Loki恨恨的想道。

Loki挑眉看见了窗外港口停泊着的船只，再看了看身边跟着的骑士Wade，想到了自己的骑士Peter，狡猾的绿眸转了转，心中已经想到了什么。

 

几个小时后穿着Peter的骑士装登上船的Loki不由得自己拍了拍自己的肩膀，干得漂亮Loki！心里最边边角角处还仅存的一点点良心，不由得对自己还绑在床上的小骑士Peter产生了些愧疚。

Wade最多今天给自己送晚餐时就会发现Peter了。你这可是在做好事！虽说便宜了Wade那个讨厌的家伙，不过Peter也喜欢他不是吗？按照Peter那个害羞的性格，他们两人多久才能有情人终成眷属啊？恶魔小Loki跳出来将Loki心里最后一丝良知给抹杀得干干净净。

随即心里没有一丝愧疚的Loki便满怀激动和兴奋，向着他期待已久的广阔海洋进发了。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

一位英俊的年轻人正光着上半身，下半身关键点只用了几缕海草遮掩，毫无姿态地翘着他刚刚得到的双腿，生着闷气地躺在海平面的一块岩石上。他拿过一旁的酒杯喝下一大口酒，嘴里嘟囔着：“懦夫，他们都是懦夫。”  
尚武的年轻人鱼王子真的不明白为什么奥丁，也就是他的父亲，阿斯加德的国王，要害怕攻打一群人类。他回想起与老奥丁的争执，奥丁在他正准备带人去绑架约顿海姆王子的路上截住了他。奥丁当时说什么和平才是最可贵的东西，他只记得自己当时正在气头上，冲着奥丁怒吼出“你真是个愚蠢的老头”。  
奥丁听后一愣，随后默默说道：“是我错了，我竟然愚蠢至极的以为你长大了，你背叛了我，也背叛了阿斯加德。”说着奥丁拿起了永恒之枪对准了Thor，“现在收回你的尾巴，以我父亲及祖父的名义，我，奥丁，阿斯加德守护者，将你逐出阿斯加德。”  
于是，阿斯加德的王子殿下在失去了尾巴之后便只能浮出水面，找到一块最近的岩石狼狈地爬了上去。  
Thor承认当时的他被愤怒驱使口不择言，其实他的话刚说出口时便后悔了，只是现在拉不下脸来去跟老奥丁道歉，加上他也确实觉得奥丁不去警告下那些人类是有损阿斯加德的颜面的。  
这不是他们父子第一次为这件事争执，曾经人类惧怕着耶梦加得，阿斯加德的领土广布整个深海，几千年来人类一直遵守着他们的协议，确实没有靠近深海一步。但是不知从什么时候开始，人类仿佛忘记了之前的教训，屡屡驾驶船只进入属于阿斯加德的地盘，奥丁对此睁一只眼闭一只眼不予理会，但是这些举动对于年轻气盛的Thor而言简直就是挑衅。人类那些渺小的生物竟然敢与他们阿斯加德叫板，Thor认为他们必须得得到一点教训。于是他思来想去决定去绑架七国之首约顿海姆的王子，一是警告约顿海姆的国王，二是给约顿那个小王子留下阴影，让他即使继位后也不敢再轻视阿斯嘉德。没想到都快达到潜水域时却被奥丁发现了，还因此被逐出了阿斯加德。  
“懦夫！”说着Thor将自己手中的魔法酒杯向前方无垠的海面砸去，随着酒杯“噗通”一声沉入了海面，醉醺醺的Thor才反应过来自己失去了最后饮水的东西。  
“Shit!”Thor低声咒骂了一句。  
就在这时，常年生活在水下的Thor感受到了水面的波澜，他不耐烦地起身回头张望了一下，发现远处有一辆船只正向着这边驶来。  
又一艘游船。Thor翻了个白眼又重新枕着一只手躺了回去，看着天上的星星。遥远的天狼星在黑色的幕布上像一颗珍贵的钻石一样闪闪发亮。他回想起幼时，弗丽嘉曾指着天上的星星耐心地给他讲述这些星星的来历，她说过天狼星是火神洛基的火炬，所以是夜空中最明亮的闪光点。  
“在你最无助的时候可以向天狼星许愿。”弗丽嘉的声音在Thor的脑海里响起。其实Thor并不相信什么星星可以许愿这种哄小孩子的话语，有本事天狼星就把约顿的小王子给他送来啊！那这样他就能带着那位王子去威胁约顿国王，让他们再也不敢侵犯阿斯加德的领土，将这一切都解决好之后他就可以凯旋而归去找奥丁邀功了。他就能证明他才是对的，奥丁错了。  
等了几秒，约顿小王子并没有出现在他的面前。哼，果然是骗小孩子的。回想起温柔的弗丽嘉，再想到现在自己的处境，Thor心里不禁不是滋味起来。  
在经历了今天发生的这桩桩事情后，还不知道以后何去何从的Thor看着天上的明星渐渐感觉困意入侵。罢了，总之事情已经这样了，明天的事明天再解决吧。Thor调整到了一个合适的位置之后，边听着海水水浪缓缓拍打岩石的声音边阖上了双眼。  
“救命！”刚刚闭上眼的Thor被一阵喧闹声打扰。干什么啊！鱼倒霉的时候连睡个觉都不让了吗？！Thor一肚子火的回头准备看看怎么回事，他看到远处那艘船比刚刚更加靠近自己了，不过船上好像一片火红，对温度敏感的人鱼隔多远都能感受空气中到那微微升高的热浪。难道那艘船是着火了？他看到大船后有几艘小船正在迅速向海岸那边划动。那看来人都进入救生船了，那就不管他什么事了。  
于是Thor正准备躺回岩石上继续睡觉，却听到身后“噗通”一声，什么东西入水了？Thor回头看见大船边的水面上有个还未平息的涟漪，不过却没有看见任何东西浮起来，难道是有人跳水了？Thor虽然不喜欢人类，但是他的善良却也不会让他见死不救。他立马投身于水中，还好奥丁虽然剥夺了他的尾巴，却没有收回他在水里的能力。  
Thor远远看见有个身影正在缓缓下沉，他立即游了过去，在那人即将沉入黑暗的海底时，从下方接住了他。当Thor看见落水之人的脸时他只觉得自己的心脏猛烈的跳动了几下，像是有什么东西撞击到了他的心脏，血液瞬间上涌，仿佛整个世界都静止下来了。  
奥丁在上，他从来没见过这么好看的人，怀中的人有着乌黑的头发，随着水浪恣意飘动，眼睛紧紧地闭着，像是睡着了一般。Thor·再耽误一会儿·就要把心上人给溺死·Odinson突然意识到了什么，立即抱着怀中的人浮上水面游到了刚刚那块岩石边。他搂着昏迷过去的人爬上了岩石，将那人平放在岩石上。  
怎么办？！还没从遇见心上人的震惊中反应过来的Thor焦急万分。对了，这时候是不是应该做一下人工呼吸？真的可以亲他吗？  
单纯（“头脑简单”）的人鱼王子脑海里现在分为了两个阵营，一边是尖叫着不知道怎么办，只能慌乱得一批的小Thor，一边是强装冷静其实内心早就炸开花，却还拍打着另一边正在慌乱的Thor让他冷静的小Thor。  
冷静Thor，深呼吸。救人要紧，想必对方一定不会介意的。  
强压下内心的激动，Thor闭上了双眼慢慢凑上前，一人一鱼的双唇即将触碰。  
   
这事真的不能怪Loki。  
一醒来就发现面前有个放大的人脸越靠越近，还撅起嘴唇试图亲吻自己。这事碰到谁都会认为对方是个死变态吧。所以Loki没有丝毫犹豫一边咳嗽一边一把推开了面前的变态。岩石不大，Thor毫无防备的被Loki这么一把推开直接翻身重新跌入水中。  
Loki将人推下去之后总是觉得不舒服，根本无暇顾及他人，连着弯着腰咳嗽了好几下。这时突然有一只手来到了Loki的背部轻轻拍了几下，Loki抬眼看了看眼前未着丝缕的人。  
于是今日阿斯加德高贵的人鱼王子殿下Thor·Odinson一脸懵逼的第三次的落入水中。  
不过也许是因为那人的帮助，Loki终于把呛着的水给咳出来了，小王子好像也后知后觉的意识到了刚刚那人其实是救了自己一命。  
“抱歉，我刚刚反应过激了。”Loki冲着还在水中的人歉意地笑了笑。被美色迷惑的Thor一看见对方的眼睛和笑容整条鱼都宕机了。刚刚因为对方昏迷没有看见的眼睛犹如最明亮的宝石，夜晚的明星，比海底最珍贵的绿宝石还摄人心魂，而Thor已经完全沉沦了。  
“没事没事，是我唐突了。”还在水里的Thor一只手挠了挠头，冲着Loki一脸傻笑。  
别是个傻子吧？看着对方盯着自己一脸白痴的样子，Loki微微挑起细长的眉，不由得在心中暗暗揣测。  
“对了，我叫Loki，谢谢你救了我，很高兴认识你。”从小学习到的礼貌让Loki将对金发大个子的偏见藏在心里，表面上仍然谦谦有礼，“要不你先上来吧，水里凉。”说着冲还在水里的对方伸出手。  
Thor本来兴高采烈地正准备接过Loki的手时，突然意识到了一个问题。“没事…..我，我有点热，水里凉快点儿。”说着哈哈大笑两声想掩饰自己的尴尬。  
他也想拉着Loki的手快点上岩石上去，何奈腿间的小兄弟不是时候地挺立了起来，现在他又没有任何衣物，贸然让Loki看到恐怕会引起对方的反感吧。于是只能作罢的Thor叹了口气。  
“你开心就好。”Loki看着水里奇怪的人，讪讪地笑了笑。  
随即空气中就被一种名为尴尬的分子包围，想打破这种气氛的Loki随意找着话题，“对了，你……怎么会在这里？额….Mr….”“Thor，Thor Odinson.叫我Thor就好。”Thor也报上了自己的名字。  
Loki微微颔首，“好吧，Thor，难道你也是船上的？”Loki疑惑地打量了一下对方。  
“嗯…是的，我刚好坐船，本来想出海看看的，没想到遇上了这种事情。”Thor尴尬的咳嗽了一下，顺着Loki的话继续说了下去。总不能说他是阿斯加德的人鱼，因为想绑架约顿王子被自己的父亲给剥夺了尾巴而赶出来，刚好浮上水面就在这么个前不着村后不着店的地方，然后就遇到船难顺手救了个人还看上了对方吧。要是放在以前，谁这么跟他说他肯定大笑几声，然后认为对方是个疯子。  
“你怎么跳船了？之前不是有救生船放下来了吗？”说着Thor也随便找了个话题。  
Thor发誓他看到Loki的表情僵硬了几秒，不过随即又被掩盖过去。难道…...他不应该问这个问题吗？  
“啊，我当时在房间没注意到。”Loki表面尴尬一笑掩饰了过去。  
卧槽，这该死的家伙哪壶不开提哪壶是吧？Loki当然不可能告诉他自己是因为出海后晕船，房门都没怎么出过，连着几天在房间里要死不活地吐了个昏天暗地，甚至着火的时候都没有注意到外面在疏散了。等他注意到外面火光的时候船上已经没人了，船的梁柱都开始垮塌，所以被逼无奈只能跳入水中，何奈不会游泳，还差点被淹死。  
“啊，我当时在房间没注意到。那你呢，怎么没在救生船上？”Loki表面尴尬一笑掩饰了过去。心里想这人可能跟自己也差不多吧？毕竟连衣服都没穿就跳船了，估摸着也是晕船？  
 “我也是，没注意到外面，发现的时候救生船都没了。哈哈哈哈这大概就是缘分吧。”Thor为了不暴露身份也开始胡编乱造，瞎说一通连脑子都没过。  
“是啊哈哈。”Loki只能讪讪一笑，打着哈哈。  
缘…缘分？？？等于说他们两人差点被淹死或者烧死还是缘分？他们怕是来自不同的世界吧，Loki只感觉世界观都快被面前的奥丁森先生给颠覆了。  
   
两人尬聊了一会儿之后，Loki已经困得眼睛都快睁不开了。本来就因为晕船几天没睡过好觉了，加上刚刚从鬼门关走了一趟，早已筋疲力尽的Loki说着说着话就睡着了。Thor听着岩石上没了动静，Loki平稳的呼吸声渐渐加重，猜想对方可能是睡着了。于是悄悄地捂住自己的关键部位，用使用得还不熟练的双腿颤颤巍巍地从海里爬上了岩石，半卧在了Loki身旁，细细端详着对方。  
看着黑发男人的睡颜，Thor忍不住轻轻地抚摸了一下对方的脸颊，羊脂玉的触感让Thor简直舍不得放下。Loki细长浓密的睫毛像一把小扇子一样，在皎洁月光的映照下投射出一道道长长的阴影，粉嫩的薄唇微微翘起，像是正冲着别人索吻一样。奥丁在上，Thor真的想对着那双唇狠狠地吻上去，蹂躏轻咬那粉色的唇瓣直至变至微肿的艳红色，然后终于能够重新呼吸到空气的Loki会微微喘息，用他那绿色的眼睛迷离的看着自己，眼角雾气氤氲，双颊还透着不正常的潮红，仿佛在指责自己快把他吻窒息的“罪行”。  
光是想想这样的场景就让Thor心猿意马，只觉得自己的小兄弟快爆炸了。  
不行，再摸下去他都不知道会发生什么了，于是只能不舍的收回自己的手。  
他从来没想过自己会喜欢上一个男人，关键是这个男人还是一个人类。在此之前，他一直以为自己喜欢的是前凸后翘性感的女性人鱼，但是命运也许就是这样吧，总会有那么一个人出现，打破你之前对未来伴侣的一切认知和设想。  
一切不过刚好打动他心扉，让他神魂颠倒的人是一位男性人类而已。  
看了眼蜷缩在岩石上熟睡中的Loki，时不时还因为微凉的海风打个冷颤，Thor不由得开始心疼。虽然Thor也想就这么和Loki待在岩石上过只有两个人的日子，但是人类与人鱼毕竟不同，Thor长期生活在海水里所以并不畏惧严寒，然而人类的生理构造却并不适合海上长时间生活，更别说在这块什么都没有的岩石上了。  
于是忍痛下定决心的Thor决定明天一早就去找一艘小船把Loki送回岸上，那样Loki就不用睡在冰冷的岩石上了，终于可以回家的Loki也一定会很开心吧！  
明天的事是想好了，但是今夜未央。忍住不去触碰对方的冲动，Thor捂住发疼的关键部位，心想着要不还是去水里泡一泡吧。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

“我一定是脑子有问题了才会喜欢上那个家伙！”  
Loki盯着天花板叹了口气，翻了个白眼企图无视窗边的动静。  
“Loki！看这儿！Loki…”窗外的人毫不气馁，边敲着窗户边激动地呼唤。  
小王子烦躁地扯过被子盖住头，试图压抑住内心才冒出芽的悸动。  
距离他被那个人送回来已经过了几天了，国王和王后出于感谢，邀请那个金发大个子留在王宫内做客。虽然现在回想起来当时Thor知道他是约顿小王子时的表情有些奇怪，像是吃了一只苍蝇一样……他本以为Thor会拒绝，谁料他答应了邀请。  
所以，Here they are。  
被捉回来的Loki被彻底的关了禁闭，连自己的小骑士Peter都不能见。Wade天天守在房间门口，不给Loki一点机会离开。  
Thor被安排在王宫最左边的客房，而Loki的房间却在王宫的最右侧，见不到Loki的Thor只能每天横穿王宫翻窗见心上人，也告知了Loki他并非人类的事。谁知这么一来二去的，小王子竟然对那个金发大个子渐渐有了好感，初次尝到了爱情的滋味。  
过了一会儿，窗外没了动静，小王子内心一动，怕不是掉下去了吧？！想到这儿，Loki脑海一片空白，他的房间基本算是王宫内的最高层了，这掉下去…小王子急忙掀开被子，满脸焦急，准备起身查看，腰部却突然被人环住，后背结结实实地撞进了一个怀抱。  
什么人？！Loki一慌，一肘给身后人顶了过去，那人闷哼一声却没有放开手。  
“Thor？”小王子一听声音就知道是谁了，但是还是下意识问了出口。“嗯哼。”Thor似乎心情很好地应了一声，就势将头埋在了Loki的肩窝，像只大狗狗耍赖似的。  
“走开！我还没原谅你呢。”亲密接触使得Loki满脸羞红地埋下了头，试图不让对方看见，一面还装出冷漠的声音“驱赶”着那人。  
“我真的不知道你是约顿的小王子，也不知道你是因为逃婚…不想参加宴会才逃出来的，我…”Thor一阵捶胸顿足，讲真，要是他知道Loki是被逼婚才逃家的他怎么可能把他送回来！尤其是经过几天的相处，两人日益情意相通的情况下，奥丁在上，绑回自己家还差不多！  
“我不会让你娶其他人的。”Thor抱着Loki坐在床边，牵过小王子的手郑重地说道。“我已经想好了，我这就回去跟我的父王和母后说我们的事，母后一定会很喜欢你…”话没说完小王子转过身一脸吃惊地看着Thor，“然后在你生日宴会前来提亲。”说罢他举起Loki的手在上面落下一吻，像是落下某种誓言一般。  
Loki红了脸低下头，Thor见此也嘿嘿傻笑起来。两个没有恋爱经验的人感受着初恋的美好和羞涩。  
“对了，这个给你。”说着Thor不知从哪里拿出了一个小锤子，小锤子只有两个指节长，看着竟然有些可爱。“这是我出生时母后采集垂死之星的核心做的，让我们送给命定之人。”被新奇之物吸引而忽略了什么的Loki问道：“垂死之星？”  
“传说是给予了海洋生命的东西。”Loki微微愁眉，Thor看着小王子稍显困惑的神情宠溺一笑，从不知哪里变出了一条链子穿上小锤子，给Loki戴上后解释道：“我父王是这么跟我解释的，最初海里没有任何生命，只有一片黑暗和寂静。这时天上有颗濒死的星星，便从天空垂落掉落海底。但是它在海底最后的时间十分孤独，没有任何生命的痕迹，于是它就使用了自己最后的能量照亮了整个海底。它照亮的地方便出现了生命，最开始产生的生物便是人鱼。”说着Thor不由得小小地自豪了一下，Loki白了他一眼，金发大个子笑了笑继续说道：“现在垂死的星星周围依然有残余的魔法，那里的万德曼会发光，樘也有生命，甚至还能疗伤。”  
“万德曼和樘？”Loki作为一名王子，从小自然受到过良好的教育，就算不能说是上知天文下知地理，但是其实也相差不远了，然而Thor所说的这些名词他却都未曾耳闻。  
“万德曼就是…”说着便抬起双手在空中比划着，“上面是个半圆形，下面有很多触手的一种生物。”  
“……水母？”Loki猜测道，接着从床头拿了纸和笔，在纸上随意勾勒了几笔，一个水母赫然于纸上。“对对对，然后樘是这样的。”说着Thor握住了Loki拿着笔的手，在纸上画着。  
“这是…”看着Thor的抽象派“大作”，Loki失笑地仔细辨认着纸上那团黑黑的东西究竟是什么。意识到自己差劲画技的某人尴尬地咳了一声，拿开了Loki手中的纸张，大掌抚上小王子的脸，将那双绿眼睛对向自己：“海底还有很多新奇的东西，神奇的生物、埋藏于深海数百年的珍宝……我们成婚后我直接带你去看吧。比如母后就有一块闻名于整个海洋的森林之心，不过我看来就是块绿石头，根本比不上你的眼睛！如果说那块石头是一条小鱼，你就是整片海洋…”羞红脸的Loki捂住了某人的嘴，不让任何肉麻字眼再从这张嘴出来撩动自己的心弦。  
Thor不是花言巧语、善于言辞之人，他所说的一切皆发自内心最真实的想法和感受。Loki正是知道这一点，才更加没办法让赤子之心的Thor继续说下去。  
Thor看着眼前羞涩的心上人心猿意马，捧起Loki的脸在脸颊上轻轻一吻。  
“你这条傻鱼…”小王子红着脸嘟囔了一句。听到这句话的傻鱼随即哈哈大笑出声。  
“是谁？”Thor的笑声惊动了门外的Wade。  
要是被Wade那个大嘴巴看见，Loki暗想，那保准明天一早全约顿海姆的人都会知道小王子Loki的房间内大半夜有个男人。于是Loki眼疾手快的将Thor一把推到床上，自己也躺在旁边，盖上了被子。  
“小王子？”Wade直接推门而入，Loki随手抓起一个抱枕就朝他扔去，“不知道敲门是一种美德吗？”说完随即坐了起来，企图遮住床上那块突起的庞然大物。  
“美德？”Wade噗嗤一声夸张的笑了出来，“小王子你是第一天认识我吗？”  
Loki挑眉不予置否。要放在平时，Loki早就开始冷嘲热讽了，但是今夜，Loki不想与他多做纠缠。  
至少在不想被发现还有一个人睡在自己床上的情况下。  
可Loki不想继续不代表某人不想，见着平日牙尖嘴利的小王子居然没有开启嘲讽模式怼自己，Wade越发觉得有蹊跷。  
于是他便捡起抱枕朝小王子走了过去。  
“你干什么？”Loki尽量控制自己的声音，不显示出任何异样的语气。  
“没什么，当然是帮王子殿下捡回抱枕啊~”说着Wade故意一步一步走得极其慢的靠近床边。  
“不用了！你就放在那儿就行。”Loki看着Wade越来越近，不由得心跳加速，偷偷的看了一眼旁边的人。  
“小王子啊，你紧张什么？难不成啊，这房间里难道还有第三个人？”Wade笑眯眯地继续靠近，只不过步伐比刚刚还慢，仿佛就是故意让Loki紧张似的。  
“什么？”“其实就算有第三个人也没什么啊，成年人嘛，诶，小王子你还未成年是吧，哈哈哈也没关系啦，总之，就算是未成年，人都是有生理需求的是吧，我完全理解…”Wade停了下来没有再靠近床边，笑眯眯地说道，那语气只用一个字便可形容。  
“就像我和我家Peter小可爱，最开始他可害羞了，但是就像意大利面一样，当他热热的湿湿的时候就立马软了…..”“打住打住！我可不想听你和…Peter的故事。”Loki只觉得耳朵都仿佛受到了一级污染，甚至画面感都出来了，以后他还怎么直视自己的小骑士，Loki只想立马洗洗耳朵和眼睛。  
小王子下意识瞟了一眼旁边躺着的人，不看不要紧，一看脸马上红得像个番茄一样。Thor是正面平躺着的，薄薄地被子一点都遮挡不住，呃，凸起上面更加凸起的那一块……  
Wade趁着Loki脸红之际，歪着身子目光越过小王子的身影朝后看去，随即立马哈哈大笑出声，毫无形象的大笑完之后Wade擦了擦眼角笑出的泪水说道:“不逗你了，小王子你好好‘休息’吧。”  
没注意到Wade刚刚偷看动作的Loki还有些懵，只觉得他的语气怪怪的，尤其是“休息”那两个字。但是当他听到接下来的话语时…  
“Thor, buddy，加油！”Wade边说边将抱枕扔了过来，闪身就出门去了。  
小王子认真地考虑了一下毁尸灭迹的可能性。  
但是现在，小王子面前有一件更需要解决的事。

“Loki，Loki…”Thor顺着Loki的背部贴了上来，滚烫的身躯让小王子瞬间颤抖了一下。人鱼的头懒洋洋地搭在了Loki的肩膀上，在他的耳畔用沙哑又迷离的声音喊着小王子的名字。  
“我想…”“不你不想！”Loki慌张地打断了正在发情的人鱼。Thor笑出了声不予置否，但嘴唇却下移开始有些笨拙的亲吻着Loki的脖子，胡茬扎得小王子有些痒，使得Loki的呼吸都粗了许多。Thor种下一个又一个深浅不一的红色痕迹，双手还不规矩的在Loki身上游走，企图煽风点火。  
“嗯呐…”情迷意乱之际一声呻吟脱口而出，吓得小王子一下捂住了嘴。  
Thor低沉地笑了几声，“Loki，亲爱的，放心吧，一切都交给我。”  
“你…很有经验啊？”Loki眯了眯眼提出一道送命题，仿佛要是下一秒从人鱼嘴里出来的如果不是他满意的答案，他就会立即找把小匕首教对方做人…不，做鱼。  
“没有！我没有！”Thor虽然很直，在情场方面没有经验，但是第六感的危险警告还是不会错的。“我以前一直把心思都放在了怎么用武力教训人类…咳，准备战斗上了。呃，总之，你是第一个让我心动的人，也一定是最后一个。”  
小王子挑眉，盯着Thor的表情仔细端详了一会儿，仿佛在辨认他是否值得信任。  
“奥丁在上，我发誓……”不等Thor说完，Loki闭上了双眼，一副豁出去了的样子，主动吻上了Thor的唇，Thor反应过来之后也立即回吻，暧昧的空气立即升温。  
当耳垂被温热的舌头舔过时，Loki全身都快软了，Thor也就势将这只软脚虾抱在怀里，嘴唇沿着下颌下滑，唇在脖颈处肆意作乱时双手蹭到了小王子的腰带附近，将他本来就已衣衫不整的睡服彻底撕扯开来，露出了里面光滑白皙的肌肤。  
Loki充满情欲的粗喘带动着胸前的乳粒随着身体上下起伏。看到眼前的一幕，人鱼只感觉全部的血液都直冲大脑，他张嘴将乳尖含了进去，粗糙的舌面摩擦着乳粒。“..嗯…”这个举动激得小王子的阳物就这么立了起来。Thor见状便扯下小王子身上最后的布料，扒光了自己的衣物，两条赤裸的身体紧紧相贴。  
“疼…”硬物得不到发泄，涨得Loki轻声呼喊着，Thor抬头啄了一口小王子的薄唇，便伸手握住了那根浅色肉棒开始撸动，“嘶…奥丁森先生，你是意图把我弄残废了吗？”。  
“第一次，没把握好力度，我轻点。”Thor喘着粗气断断续续的说道，大掌立即放柔，边吻着Loki边用手撸动柱身，轻轻掠过冠状沟，铃口…另一只手滑到小王子的后颈上，用力加深这个吻。不曾经人事的小王子没多久就喘息着射了出来，浓稠黏腻的白浊沾了Thor满手，还有一些飞溅到了两人的胸膛上。  
Loki刚刚发泄完，整个人都有些不清醒，脑袋耷拉在Thor的肩颈，闭上眼慢慢喘息着，一副快睡着的样子。Thor有些好笑的看着自己爽完就不顾别人的小王子，轻声道:“Loki，我还没解决呢。”  
“你…要不你自己解决吧。”Loki没精打采的嘟囔道。  
Thor失笑出声，“你这个小坏蛋。来嘛，我马上就要离开了，一两天见不到你呢。”Loki似乎是考虑了一下，终是妥协了。随后支起身子准备继续，这时他看到了人鱼的那根东西。  
“Loki你怎么了？怎么又趴下了？是不是哪里不舒服？”Thor生怕是Loki身体不舒服，急忙问道。  
小王子继续一动不动趴在Thor身上挺尸装死。  
其实他现在很清醒，尤其是在看到Thor那根东西之后，简直不能再清醒了。开玩笑，那个东西简直就是“凶器”好吗！不仅比自己的粗长，上面还有也许是人鱼族特有的突起，说难听点简直像个狼牙棒。  
这进来，会死的吧？  
看着Thor似乎很着急的样子，本想继续装死的Loki趴在他身上小声嘟囔了一句：“没事。”  
“没事就好。”Thor松了口气，偏头在小王子脸上亲了一下。  
“那咱们继续？”说是商量的口吻，却不等Loki反应便抓住他两条修长的双腿放在肩上，腿间的肉棍抵在了紧闭的后穴上。  
“你…拿开，进，进不来的。”Loki上半身被Thor钳住无法动弹，下半身便开始像条水蛇一样肆意扭动，企图逃脱抵在入口的那个大家伙。  
“别扭了。”Thor低吼一声，最后一点理智都快对方给消磨掉。他将刚刚手上的白浊抹在Loki的后穴，加上自己涨成紫红阴茎渗出的前液作为润滑，一点点探进了一根手指，帮Loki打开着身体。  
Loki自己虽然射过了，但是高潮褪去之后体内更深的欲望却被激起了，似乎是有个地方开始发痒，叫嚣着想要一个炽热坚硬的东西帮他止痒。小王子本来还说不清道不明身体到底是哪里发痒，但当人鱼的手指插入时，一切便已明了。最初手指刚刚进入的时候，软肉还因为外物的入侵有些不适，但是随着Thor缓缓的抽动以及乳尖上啃咬的刺激，软肉便积极地适应着外来物，紧紧地咬合着手指。  
金发大个子看着Loki一副已经开始享受的样子无奈的叹了口气，将他的双腿分得更开，使得Loki贪吃的小穴和肉棒都不再有任何可避之处。人鱼看着小王子后穴被自己手指带出来的粉嫩软肉，仿佛在对拔出的手指有什么不舍似的。  
Thor喉结一滚，插入了第二根手指。“唔…”第二根手指没有想象中带来的满足多，Loki不由得扭着腰抗议，屁股也开始迎合手指的抽插，因为情动渗出的肠液慢慢变多，抽插时也渐渐出现水声。  
当第三根手指进入的时候，后穴已经湿成一片了，小王子的理智和羞涩也早就消失，他只知道他现在内壁就像有无数的小虫子在爬似的。甚至心想道今天不是欲火焚身而死，就是被Thor给肏死，与其难受死，不如爽死。于是Thor的手还没动两下时，他就不耐烦地向前爬了几步，“我不要手指！”如此抗议道。  
随即在自己身后湿润之处抹了一把，将满手的淫液蹭在了Thor蠢蠢欲动的大家伙上，覆盖着淫液的东西看上去更加吓人了，紫红的柱身和巨大的龟头上都闪耀着淫靡的光泽。Loki翘起臀部，扭着腰主动将自己的嫩穴送到肉棒前，如此蹭了几下之后他便握住Thor的阴茎插入自己的穴内。  
“唔…好痛….”刚插进去一小截的Loki被疼得瞬间清醒，开始有些后悔的想逃脱。  
Thor一看Loki有逃脱的动向，便用大掌钳住了他的窄腰，“放松Loki，嘶…放松亲爱的。”虽然被死死的咬住感觉快要废掉，他还是出声轻轻的安慰道。“疼就咬我吧。”说着便把手臂递到了Loki嘴边。  
小王子愤愤地看了他一眼，打开他的手臂，扭头像是泄愤一样一口咬在了Thor胸前的敏感处，Thor像野兽一般低吼一声。“嘶…”Loki只感觉腰上的那双大掌快把自己的腰给勒断了。  
“你这个小坏蛋，我差点就交代了。”Thor也回礼，在Loki胸前轻轻的咬了一口，咬完便开始吸允这块敏感之处。  
“你咬我！？”Loki一脸不可置信，似乎忘记了是谁先开始的，便满心报复又小心眼地缩紧了自己的括约肌以“咬”回去。  
控制住了第一次的Thor没能再次成功，精门一松便将白浊射入了小王子的后穴。滚烫的东西一下填满了Loki的穴内，烫得他也一下泄了身，喷射出一股股白色的暧昧液体。Thor的东西有地方“存放”，但是Loki可没有，一下便弄得到处都是。  
Thor的肉棒由于变小了也滑进来了更多，死死地堵在入口处使得液体无法外流，便只能在内部“活动”。后穴的每一个褶皱都被“喂饱”了那东西，初次尝到精液的软肉像是十分欢喜一样，不停的蠕动着。  
这可苦了小Thor了，最敏感的顶部和一部分滑进去的柱身被像小嘴样的软肉紧密咬合着，像是在给他口似的，于是人鱼的狼牙棒便再次缓缓胀大。  
“Thor….你，别告诉我你又…奥丁在上，你没有不应期的吗？！”Loki感觉到还在后穴之物一点点苏醒，一点点撑开他的肉穴，只恨不得一把把发情中的人鱼给推开。  
人鱼嘿嘿一笑，“人鱼有没有不应期我倒是不太清楚，不过看样子，应该是没有。”说着便俯身向Loki索吻，一只手不规矩的揉捏着小王子的乳尖，一边还趁着没有完全勃起时再向里面送进一些。  
Loki喘着粗气无暇顾及其他，只能被动的接受着一切。  
没多久Thor就只能停止再继续开疆扩土，看着还剩半截在外的东西，人鱼有些无奈，因为他又完全坚硬了。  
“Loki，亲爱的，放松，我要开始动了。”

TBC


End file.
